Only Words?
by Cara Mia
Summary: Bosco needs to say something to that special someone.


Title: Only Words?  
Show: Third Watch  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: R (mindless smut? Sorta I think)  
Pairing: Bosco/?? (Wouldn't you like to know?)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah. I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda. Doesn't make any sense suing me, NBC, 'cause I don't have any money :P.  
  
A/N: This is my very first fanfic, so please R&R. All criticism would be greatly appreciated:- Cara. Now on with the story....  
  
* * *  
A tiny sliver of silver light slanted through the curtains at the window. The early morning sounds of the now-awakening neighborhood formed a pleasant backdrop, but he had eyes and ears for no one but the woman lying beside him on the rumpled cotton sheets of his bed.  
His eyes journeyed from her small feet with their delicate toes, up to a muscular calf, smooth thighs and a lush well-rounded hip that disappeared between the crisp sheets, connected to a body that he was well versed in.  
Her long lashes formed thick crescents on her cheeks, her breathing was deep and rhythmic, her psyche still a resident of dreamland. She was warm. She was soft. She was his. And he still couldn't believe it.  
Sighing deeply, he rolled form his side onto his back. He thought back to the night before. He thought of how they'd made love in practically every room in the apartment before stumbling into his bedroom. He thought about how their clothes were still strewn haphazardly about the apartment from when they had hastily undressed one another. He thought of how her face had contorted as he slid into her heat, as he held her hips and guided her up and down his length, how she held his gaze before throwing her head back and screaming his name as she catapulted over the cliff with him. He thought of the way she'd struggled to catch her breath, how she'd buried her face in his neck before whispering those three little words that sent his world into a tail-spin. " I love you...."  
Her breathing changed. It became shallow, quicker. She was waking up. The sheets rustled as she turned slowly and looked up at him bleary-eyed. She smiled. " Mornin'," she said softly.  
"Hi," he replied, returning her smile. He didn't know what else to say. He'd thought it would all be so easy. He was in love with her too, all he had to do was say it out loud and they could move on from there, right? Wrong. Love was never simple. Words were never that easy. So instead, he leaned over and kissed her.  
She sighed softly and her breathing hitched as a large callused hand cupped a full firm breast. " Uhmmm, Bosco...."she sighed. " So good...."  
His hands drifted lower, along the smooth flat plane of her stomach around to her round buttocks and he cupped her to him as he deepened the kiss. He pulled the sheets back and gazed at her naked form in all its splendor. She broke the kiss and moved to speak, but he halted her with a finger to her lips. "Shush," he admonished softly. " Don't speak."  
Her eyes followed him as he dipped his head and for what seemed like an eternity, studied her breasts. His intense green gaze flicked up to her, and her breathing deepened as, holding her gaze, he lowered his mouth to one of her hardened nipples.  
She gasped as the warm wet orifice suckled the nipple. The pleasure was so intense, it bordered on pain. He suckled gently, the increased the pressure, pressing, pulling, nibbling lightly. She molded her body to his hard muscular frame, losing herself in the sensations that coursed through her veins. He switched, paying the same attention to the other nipple. She moaned as she felt his slick warm tongue slide through the valley of her breasts to her navel. He blew softly and she shivered. Down he continued until he reached the crinkly hair at her mound. She gasped in anticipation and her hips rose to meet hi ever so slightly.  
Bosco chuckled huskily. " Tell me what you want. Do you want me to..." he trailed off and dipped his head slightly and licked her slit from the bottom, to her clit just peeking out from its hood  
"Oh God, yes..." she gasped breathlessly. She raised her hips to him and cried out.  
He nestled between her thighs and with his hands spread her open and gazed at the deep pink petals of her flower. He kissed the inside of her thigh and blew gently, watching as chill bumps appeared. He could feel the tension beneath her skin, knew that she was waiting, holding her self in check for the pleasure that she knew would come. He dipped to taste her- he knew it, reveled in it. His tongue found the familiar folds, found her deep well then burrowed up for her erect clit.  
As he worked his tongue over it, suckling and nibbling hard, then gently, she cried out and her head tossed from side to side. Her response to her loving was such a rush, such a turn-on. He loved to watch and hear her reaction, it fueled his ego... and his libido. He was so hard it ached, but he loved to watch her, loved knowing he could make her...  
" Oh God, Bosco!" she screamed. " Don't stop!" she chanted breathlessly. Her hips slammed into his face as she lost her self to the sensations. She couldn't see. She was blinded by the light as she journeyed closer to the sun. she knew it was coming, coming closer, warming her with its heat. She chanted his name as her body tightened with anticipation.  
Suddenly it was there, she sped into the light and with a convulsive cry, crashed into the sun. He felt her spasms and couldn't wait any longer. He climbed up and grasping her hips tightly enough to bruise, impaled her on his thick hard length. He heard her cry out at the sudden fullness and he felt as though he'd come home as he felt the warm wet embrace of her walls.  
" Bosco, Bosco..." she chanted incoherently. Her hands slid down his slick back to cup the steely checks of his buttocks. He thrust deeper, her blunt nails urging her on. He couldn't think straight. All he was concerned about was the way she gripped him so tightly, how she felt like heaven.  
The bedsprings squeaked loudly as they moved faster. The headboard banged against the wall and she was moaning even louder. A strange thought flitted through his head - the spinster schoolteacher next door was probably enjoying the free show. But all thoughts flew from his head as he began to feel himself letting go. He pushed her knees back towards her face, opening her wider as he moved even faster, thrust even harder, deeper. She was beyond reason. She let go first.  
" Bosco! Don't stop! Please, just don't stop!" He legs gripped him even tighter and she raised her head for a steamy kiss. The burning sensation came over her again. Groaning loudly she bucked her hips to him once more and biting into his shoulder, screamed his name in ecstasy as she came.  
That was all it took. The spasms of her walls gripping him sent him over the edge. He palmed her to him once more and buried his face in her sweaty throat just as he felt his essence shoot deep into her well. He groaned her name loudly and his hips bucked as she milked his seed. Then as the final vestiges of strength let his body, he collapsed onto her prone body.  
There was no sound but their harsh breathing as they both returned from Nirvana. His face was still buried in her throat, he thighs still gripping his hips, and he could feel her rapid heartbeat. The smell of their loving was rank in the air. It felt right. So goddamned right.  
Slowly, he raised his head and shifted most of his weight to his elbows and gazed down at her. Her lips were red and swollen, her hair tousled her eyes dilated. She looked totally and thoroughly satisfied. He said it. " I love you, Faith."  
For a long moment she simply stared at him, then smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him gently. She cradled his head to her chest and wrapped her arms around his slick body. " I know Bosco. I know...."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Whew! That Faith's a screamer, huh? Please just click that lil button in the left corner and review. Tell me what you thought. You know you want to;) Plus should I continue posting fics or quit while you feel sorry for me? 


End file.
